The Damsel's Light
by Lonely Little Creeper
Summary: Belle never liking being the damsel in distress but when Lumiere visits her room one night, she just might not mind it. WARNING: Your BATB feels, as well as childhood might explode, and you might die.


Belle played with the lint on her cotton apron. Three hours had passed since she had seen the outside of the bedroom. She had requested Wardrobe, the talkative closet, to leave her room so she could be alone with her own thoughts. Every now and then there would be a knock on the door, and a few muffled words would flow through. The accent was definitely from the candlestick, Lumiere. Bell would order him to leave, and he would do so, only to return a few minutes later to try again. Finally, she had enough. When she heard the thick French male accent for the hundreth time, she opened the door furiously. "Lumiere, I asked to be alone!"

Lumiere raised his dark eyebrows, he pressed his smaller candle hands together as he looked at Belle. "Forgive me Mademoiselle, but I have something you might find very…" He paused, leaning into the door. " Valuable." His words lingered and Belle looked down the halls, taking a moment to consider his words before picking the candlestick up and bringing him into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Ms. Cups and Chip watched from afar, "Why's Lumiere going into Belle's room for?" Chip asked, but his mother pursed her porcelain lips together. "Momma?" Chip turned to his mother.

"Nothing, come along Chip, it's time for bed." She stared at Belle's door before hopping away, Chip in toe.

Belle set Lumiere down on her bed, she folded her legs under he and waited for what he had to give to her. "Well?" She asked in desperation. Her big chestnut orbs widened in excitement, she wanted to leave this dreadful place but most importantly, she wanted to never see the Beast again and go back with her father. "Lumiere-"

"Belle, I'll help you escape but I need your help as well." Lumiere chuckled darkly, Belle not knowing what exactly he had in store, but she had a faint idea.

"Of course!" Belle exclaimed. Her innocent thought of what he was talking about was near where near what he actually was. "Of course, I'll do anything!" She smiled, embracing the candlestick in a hug. Lumiere chuckled, he brought his candles to the straps of her apron, lightly igniting them just so they'd snap. Giggling, Belle set him back onto the soft bed, her apron falling to the floor. "Oh Lumiere, you must be just as excited as I am, you burned the straps of my apron."

"Oh Mademoiselle, I am very excited." His accent ran thick, as he let his first layer of wax fall to the floor, his throbbing wax penis sprang up. It was a second wix, a string, except thicker like rope. Bella's face grew hot as red spred across her face.

"That isn't what I had in mind." Bella said, and a shy grin turned her lips upwards. "But I like it." Lumiere smiled brightly, his fire growing bigger. She pushed off the white dress from her shoulders and onto the floor, stepping out of it as Lumiere's wax penis stood more horizontal still. Taking her blue silk bow out of her hair, she tossed it aside before dropping to her knees, mere inches away from Lumiere's most prized candle.

"I can see why the maids take such a liking to you." Belle stated, running a finger down the underside. Lumiere let out a half chuckle, half groan from her. He pushed his waxy lips against Belle's, stroking her cheek softly. He let out another groan as Belle took her pointer finger and thumb and gently squeezed the whole wax penis. She decided that she didn't want to wait for any more foreplay; She wanted the candlestick's "Man" Meat in her now.

Ripping her lips from Lumiere's, she took his cock into her awaiting wet cavern, rubbing her tongue over the harder wax member. It was different from Gostov's, Gostov's was much bigger and had a raging thick vein straight through the middle. Or the book keeper's, when she couldn't pay for her books, she paid in other ways. But Lumiere's was, in what she could only describe, magical.

Lumiere balled her long brown tresses in his 'hands', pulling her face closer, so close that her nose harshly pressed against the brass base of his body. Suckling like a calf would do it's mother, she milked Lumiere, better than Ms. Cups, and damn near as good as the maid. Perhaps even better, he thought, as when he deemed himself wet enough for her, she did pull back. Belle secretly craved for him, but she decided to wait.

Belle moved back at Lumiere instructed, laying on her back as he stroked her pale inner thighs, coaxing her to open them. He could barely control himself, rubbing his own waxy precum over her opening for it wouldn't hurt her as bad. He finally decided it was time to take her.

He gently began to massage her clit as he pushed in, slowly, savoring Belle's face. A few moments passed as he was finally in, and Belle moaned his name for him to continue. He wasted no time in picking up the pace. The room's silence was broken by names and noises being thrown around, and sweet seconds turned into equally candied minutes. Lumiere recognized the change in Belle's moans as a need to release, and he became excited for that.

When she finally did, she moaned Lumiere's name with such a force that it drove him insane. He spilled his liquid wax into her, and within moments, it hardened into a white liquid. Belle moaned, it lingered in the room, the feeling of the warm cum made her muscles weaker than ever. There was a slight shake to the room before the thick oak doors of the room explodes, the Beast, eyes red in ferocity looked the scene over, but even he couldn't stay angry.

The thought of the girl bare on a bed had been lingering but he didn't think he'd actually ever witness it. His tight trousers couldn't handle the beast in them.

"Master, I can explain!" Lumiere's eyes widened in fear, but the Beast simply ignored the french candle stick. He thick grunt signaled for him to leave, which Lumiere gladly did. Belle sat up, trying to find anything to cover herself but it didn't matter, nothing could help her now. The Beast had her now.


End file.
